


lie to me

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cheating, Flashbacks, Lies, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: As Luke left, Michael let himself drown in the memories of the last few months.





	1. one

_unedited_

He looked amazing. Yet, just yesterday he looked a mess and now…

Looking the boy up and down, he couldn't help the small wave of pain that erupted in his chest.

Calum looked incredible. His eyes fluttered as he sang, holding the mix tightly in the booth. The emotion in his face was so...perfect.

But Michael still remembered what happened and he would never forget.

When the blonde came out of his thoughts, Calum was staring right back, an unreadable expression on his face. The green eyed boy blushed deeply.

Calum looked away from him slowly, and he never looked back.

Michael sighed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. As soon as he was relaxed, he was engulfed with peaceful memories from New York City.

The day he told Calum that he loved him.

They kissed under the lights of Times Square, their hearts beating together in time. He even switched his flight, to stay with the one he loves.

Loved. The one he loved.

Michael rubbed his face. He couldn't believe he thought it would all end up alright.

Sitting up again, Michael gazed at Calum. His eyes still sparkled with happiness like they used to before.

Before everything had happened.

“Hey Mike. Wanna take a step outside with me before your turn?”   
Michael smiled weakly, looking up at Luke.

It seemed the blonde was the only thing keeping him sane these days.

“Sure Luke.”

Ashton nodded as they passed, entranced with some game on his phone. He was still distant after what happened, but he was starting to warm up. I mean, after what Michael had said, the blonde couldn't blame him.

“I could tell you were thinking about everything.” Luke said, shyly looking down at Michael‘s hand.

“Yeah...I mean, it's getting easier but it still hurts you know? I mean I lost the person I put so much love into. He's still my best friend and we'll get back to how it was before, one day. But sometimes...sometimes I wish we just didn't meet, you know?“ Michael sighed, taking Luke's hand when he noticed the pale boy staring.

“Mikey…It'll get better I promise. It's hard for all of us. “ Luke said, rubbing the top of Michael's hand with his thumb.

Michael hummed, closing his eyes and leaning into the breeze. Maybe it was time to go over what happened, forgive, and forget. He didn't move as he felt Luke's hand slip from his.

“I'll come get you when it's your turn, yeah?” Luke asked, worry laced in his tone.

“Mmhm” Michael mumbled, eyes still closed.

As Luke left, Michael let himself drown in the memories of the last few months.

 

●○●○

_His lips danced together with the other boy in front of him, hot and slow. He let his hands trail over the boy’s bare back gently._

_He let his nails graze against the skin gently, inwardly beaming at the low moan that erupted from his partner._

_Pulling back slowly, he set his half-lidded eyes on his partner. Breathing heavily, the warm air dusted over the other’s lips sensually._

_Taking a deep breath, his partner raised his hands from the tall boy’s hips and moved it to his shirt._

_The room was warm, moonlight filtering in from the open windows. Candles were lit, their flames_ _faltering as the wind from the outdoors slipped in._

_His shirt fell to the ground with a slight sound. His partner moved to unbutton his dress pants, leaning him back against the bed._

_Looking up_ _with big brown eyes, Calum pushed his lips against Ashton's, a moan slipping from his lips as his pants and boxers came off with one swift pull._

_“Are you sure this is okay? What about-”_

_“Please don't say his name. Just let me enjoy you. All of you.”_

_The curly headed brunette smiled faintly, his eyes covered by his hair as he pushed his pants and boxers off his legs, leaning down over the tan boy._

_The wind picked up, blowing the candles out and leaving the boys shrouded in darkness_.

 

○●○●

 

_**Thoughts?** _

_**Cashton?** _

_**Luke comforting Michael?** _

_**Ashton being distant?** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

Calum blew out the smoke from his cigarette, looking out from his window.

The night air blew in, ruffling Duke's fur and sending goosebumps down his spine. The black-haired boy had been sat there for a while, staring at the moon.

He was bathed in moonlight, his face sparkling with glitter from Ashton's makeup. He could still taste the curly-headed brunette's cherry chap-stick, and he smiled faintly.

He wasn't happy, but he tried to be.

Michael meant everything to him, and he was afraid to build their relationship back up. If he caught feelings again, he wouldn't know how to live.

As he sat there, cigarette casting a soft glow, he thought back to New York City. It was snowing and they were kissing in Times Square. Calum was in love.

But he didn't love Michael truly and deeply, not like he promised. He's always run from his problems, and yet again here he was.

Facing the consequences of running away from his best friend.

"God...what if we just never met?" Calum mumbled, taking another long drag of his cigarette.

Rubbing his face, he looked back toward the moon and fell back into thought, chocolate eyes unfocused and lost.

○●○●

_Michael practically ripped Luke's clothes off, lust masking his hurt. He pressed their lips together hastily and intertwined their tongues. Luke moaned softly, his hands clutching the blonde close._

_Michael pressed Luke down on the bed, his body moving almost on autopilot as he clutched_ _Luke's plug, setting it aside before desperately pushing himself into the younger blonde._

_The two boys moved in time, moans becoming in sync as Michael tried to bury his pain deeper and_ _deeper._

_Soon, panting and whining softly, Michael climbed on the bed beside Luke and covered them_ _with the blankets._

_The young singer whined lowly and laid down against Michael's bare chest, holding the pale man tightly._

_"What about Calum? Just because he cheated doesn't make this right." Luke mumbled._

_"Shhhh...just rest love okay? I don't want to think about him when I'm with you."_

_Luke just hummed, nuzzling his head against Michael's chest and dozing off._

_Michael sighed, holding the blonde and letting his eyes drop closed. For the first time in months, Michael felt free._

○●○●

When Calum came back to, his phone was vibrating. Looking down, he instantly felt his heart drop.

Sighing, he picked up the phone.

"Calum...I...I'm sorry "

"Me too Michael. Me too."

"I know you're getting somewhere with Ashton and...well...I could tell you always liked him. Even before you cheated."

"Luke seems to fancy you too mate. I mean, you already knew that " Calum said, smiling gently.

"I know. We've...been working on what we are for a while. I just...wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Michael took a deep breath. "Do you still love me Calum?"

Calum felt his heart stop for a moment. He hadn't loved Michael in sometime, at least not the way he was asking for.

"If...if you don't anymore...could you just...lie? I need to hear this one more time. Please. After this we're over for good."

Calum bit his lip. He didn't know what to do.

"Calum?"

"I love you."

"Thanks. I know you don't, but it means everything for you to say that to me again."

○●○●


End file.
